


Family Reunion

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Dis has arrived in Erebor concerned for her family following the Battle of the Five Armies





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).



“How could you, Thorin?  How could you allow my sons to go into so much danger?  Your own nephews.  How could you risk their lives in that way?”  Dis’ angry voice carried down the corridor as she continued to berate her brother.  “Don’t turn your head away when I’m talking to you, you stupid, pig-headed, thoughtless, arrogant dwarf.”

If there was an answer, it was too quiet to be heard through the wooden door to Thorin’s chamber.  Kili, making his way down the corridor towards the chamber, paused to get his breath.  He was pushing his brother in a makeshift wheelchair, determined they should greet their mother on her arrival in Erebor without assistance.

Fili put a hand up and squeezed one of Kili’s.  “We can go back if you want.  She’ll come and find us very soon anyway.”

“No, it’s okay.  I don’t want her heaping all the blame on Thorin; we chose to fight and go with him at the end,” Kili replied firmly.

They reached the chamber and the guard opened the door for them, mouthing “Good luck!” as Kili pushed Fili through.

Dis turned as she heard them enter and started to berate them, “What were you thinking?  Don’t you realise you could have been killed?”

Fili tried to protest, but Dis continued, “And didn’t you think to protect Kili?  What sort of older brother are you?”  Wheeling round, she focused on Kili, “And you, you could have tried to stop your brother.  You’re not a babe anymore.”

Dis looked as if she was going to continue, but at that moment Thorin groaned, and she turned back to him.

“There’s some painkiller in the flask on that shelf,” Kili said.  “I’ll get it.”

He made to go for the flask, but Dis said, “Sit down.  I’ll get it.  Which flask is it?”

“The blue flask on the end.  The draft’s already made up.  There’s a small goblet by the side of the flask.  That needs to be half full.”

Dis poured the draft into the goblet and returned to the bed where Thorin lay.

“Not necessary,” Thorin whispered.

“I’ll help you with it,” Dis replied.

She put one arm round Thorin’s shoulders and helped raise him so he could drink.  Thorin shut his mouth firmly.

“If you don’t open your mouth, I will hold your nose until you do,” Dis said.  “And don’t think that’s a jest.”

Thorin kept his mouth shut and Dis moved her hand over his face towards his nose.  Reluctantly Thorin opened his mouth and allowed Dis to give him the draft.  Then she laid him down again and busied herself returning the flask and goblet to the shelf.  By the time she came back to the bed Thorin had closed his eyes and it wasn’t long before he was asleep.

Gently, Dis pulled the covers up, brushed the stray hair from Thorin’s face and bent down and kissed him.  “Oh brother, how afraid I was I had lost you.”

As she turned back to face Fili and Kili they could see the tears streaming down her face.  Dis came over and hugged the two of them, “And my sons, how worried I have been about you both.”

“We’re sorry, mother,” Fili said.

“There’s no need,” Dis replied.  “I wouldn’t have expected you to behave any other way.”

“But …” Kili started to protest.

“Hush,” Dis said.  “You could have stayed in your own chambers, rather than tiring yourselves by making the journey down here.  I would have been with you very soon.  I should have come at once, but I wasn’t sure whether your uncle …” She stopped, clearly unwilling to voice her fears.

“No-one was sure for some time,” Kili replied.  “But he has been a little better these last few days.  I’ve been sitting with him every afternoon and Fili has been here every morning.  We’ve done what we could for him.”

“He’s still very stubborn though,” Fili added.  “He doesn’t like accepting any help.”

“That doesn’t surprise me,” Dis said.  She gave her sons another hug and then stood up.  “But from now on, he will have no choice but to accept help.”  She paused and looked from Fili and Kili and back again.  “And now that I have satisfied myself you are both making a good recovery, you will return to your chambers and have a rest.”

Kili stood up, ready to push his brother back.  Dis looked at him sternly, “I shall call two of the guards.  One of them can push Fili and the other can accompany you, and make sure you get back safely.”

“I can manage, mother.”

“Please do not whine, Kili.  It didn’t work when you were a dwarfling and it won’t work now.  And Fili, you needn’t smirk.  I am certain there are exercises you are supposed to be doing, and equally certain you are not doing them properly.  That will be changing too!”

Two guards appeared promptly at Dis’ command, to assist Fili and Kili back to their chambers.  As they started back the two turned to wave at their mother, and saw her wiping more tears from her face.

***

Later that day Fili and Kili returned to Thorin’s chambers to share a meal to celebrate Dis’ arrival.  A proper feast had been arranged in the great hall to welcome the dwarves who had accompanied Dis, but she had been adamant that on this occasion she would prefer to be with her brother.

They knocked at Thorin’s door and entered.  The room looked lighter and brighter already and there were clear indications Dis had been hard at work since the morning.  Although Thorin still looked very pale, his hair looked less unkempt and there were fresh braids in it.  He was lying propped up on a number of pillows, watching as Dis moved around the room.

Dis hugged both her sons, before taking a seat at Thorin’s bedside.  “Kili, if you can pull up a chair on that side of the table, then I think we can all manage.  Fili, if you can’t reach any of the dishes I’m sure your brother can help you.  And Thorin, before you say anything, you are going to have something to eat.  I won’t give you too much, but it is important you start to rebuild your strength.”

Thorin looked at Fili and Kili.  “Your mother is bullying me,” he said.

“It’s for your own good,” Dis replied.  She ran a hand down Thorin’s cheek.  “And I don’t doubt your nephews could say the same thing.  Now, eat up, all of you.  I expect to see clean plates.”

 

 


End file.
